User talk:Thomas05721
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Movie star planet Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello Wiki owner :) Just thought I'd let you know I've joined. Since Movie Star Planet is fairly new (to the extent of my knowledge) a wiki about it could use some assistance! I'd like to request bureaucratship, considering I am the second (to the extent of my knowledge) person to join the website. I anonymously edit on several wikias, including: The Sims Wiki, The Sims Medieval Wiki, The Club Penguin Wiki, and occasionally, The Moshi Monsters Wiki. I have a lot of experience creating, moderating, and managing websites since I have created quite a few, just for the fun of it. If you'd like to test me any furhter, I'd be fine with it. I'd also be a participant wiki member. Thanks! -MasterGeekette P.S. lol Also, it seems you haven't done anything for this wikia. Unless you return, I will be making another one for movie star planet, since it seems a shame that it wouldn't get its own wikia... Woo! Were geeks. Were just THAT cool. Hawhaww... Also, I need you to delete the four pictures I put on. I uploaded them because they looked cool, but I'm now terrified about accidentally violating copyright laws, which I DON'T want to do. I know administrators can delete photos, but I'm not sure how. I don't want to turn an accident into a crime!!!! Yikes! HI Thomas! Im A New Contributer Here And Just Would Like To Meet The Founder Of This Wiki. So, I Just Stopped By To Say Hi. And Maybe We Will Meet On MSP Sometime! Roku01 20:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Roku01